What is this Feeling?
by weirdal66
Summary: my first story. it really shows how glinda and elphaba care about eachother. enjoy and please review, but be nice its my first! it might be updated, if i can think of anything else to add, so i just put in progress...
1. Chapter 1

What is This Feeling?

"Elphaba, wait!", Galinda cried out. She chased Elphaba through the flowery courtyard and empty halls of Shiz University until she finally came to a stop, flopped onto a stone bench, and cried into her beautifully emerald hands. "Elphie, please don't cry." Galinda said kindly. "It's awful that Dr. Dillamond had to go so suddenly, I know." Elphaba continued to cry genuine tears, trying to ignore Galinda, although she was obviously aware of Galinda's presence. Galinda put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder, trying to comfort her. As her coconut-scented, French-tipped hand touched her shoulder, Elphaba felt a wave of emotion flow through her.

_Is this, friendship?,_ she thought to herself. _No, it can't be, but how would I know, I wouldn't know a friend if they bit me on the nose._

Elphaba looked up to find her new friend, Galinda, sitting next to her. Galinda smiled. "Wasn't it you who said people shouldn't let ignorant statements bother them?"

"It's not that simple, Galina." Elphaba said, trying to fight more tears. "It's not just the words on a chalkboard, it's that they took Dr. Dillamond away like that, just because he's different. Then they leave us with this monster teacher who captures animals and cages and makes them forget how to speak!" Fiyero ran up to the girls, he panted and put his hands on his knees "Wow, you are fast!" he said, looking down. Quickly, however, he looked up to see Elphaba sitting and even through the glow of her emerald skin, he could tell she was crying. _Don't make her think you care too much!_ "Oh, Elphaba, I'm so sorry, I feel horrible about this!" _Damn it!_ "Fiyero, I know you don't really care about how I feel, so take your ego and go bother someone else." Elphaba snapped. _Wow she's smart!_ Fiyero thought. "I-ah-I-I, Fae, don't go!" Elphaba began to cry again as she picked up her leather messenger bag and stormed off. Galinda scowled at Fiyero and started off after Elphaba. She didn't get very far, however when she stopped, turned around and slapped him across the face. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his cheek. As Galinda ran off, he yelled after her "I deserved that!" He sighed and sauntered off toward his dorm.

_In the dorm of Elphaba and Galinda…._

Elphaba was taking a shower and Galinda had some music playing in her room, so now would be the perfect time for Galinda to throw a complete hissy fit. "That no good, cheating, lying, son-of-a-witch!!" she cried out. Elphaba walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her long, dark hair. She appeared to be refreshed, but still a little bit shaken. "Galinda, are you ok?" Galinda whipped around to face Elphaba. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a hairbrush from her vanity and pretended to be singing into it. "Ooh, Elphie, you have to hear the new Ozian remix of Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood! It's sooooo Ozmipolitan!" she said. Elphaba wrinkled her nose and stared at Galinda. "You seem upset, what's wrong?" she said. "It's nothing, Elphie. I'm fine." Galinda said. Elphaba knew it wasn't "nothing", but she was trying to sort out her own emotions right now. "Ok" Elphaba said softly, and she walked into her own room to get dressed.

_Dinner…._

Elphaba sat down at an empty table in the courtyard with a potato salad and an apple. _Turkey._ She thought, _another Animal killed for human pleasure._ Fiyero came up and sat with her "Mmmm, these turkey sandwiches are absolutely delicious!" he said. Elphaba stared at him "How can you be enjoying that when eating it means another Animal has been subjected to sacrifice?!" she asked angrily. "I have no idea what you just said, but I think it means I'm in trouble." Fiyero said. "Are you still upset about the lion cub and such?" he asked. "Yes, I am, and I know you don't actually care about any of this, why don't you go and sit with your girlfriend?" Elphaba said, referring to Galinda. Although she pretended she hated Fiyero, her secret love for him was enough to make her heart jump every time she saw him. Galinda walked over, carrying yet another turkey sandwich in her hand. "Oh, there you are Elphie! I was looking for you." She glanced over, did a double take, was that really her boyfriend sitting with her roommate?! "Oh, hello, Fiyero." She said. "I'm sorry about earlier, honey, I still love you." Galinda smiled an Ozmipolitan lip gloss smile and sat down next to Elphaba. _Ok, now, Fiyero! If you don't break up with Galinda now, you never will! _Fiyero thought to himself. He tried to approach Galinda, but his feet wouldn't move. When he tried to speak, he stuttered nervously. "Galinda, I-ah-I- um, I-I…." he said. Galinda looked thoroughly confused "What, sweetie?" she asked. "I need to talk to you. " Fiyero said softly, for that was the most he could communicate. Galinda giggled a little, and she stood up gracefully and took Fiyero's hand. Fiyero's stomach jumped, _I wish she wasn't acting so happy, she doesn't know what she's in for…._

_Back in Elphaba and Galinda's dorm….._

"He said it, just like that?" Elphaba asked. They were sitting in the common room, and Galinda's friends were waiting on her hand and foot as Elphaba sat with her and tried to help her stop crying. "Yes, just like that, it was horrible!" Galinda said, and bawled into a beautiful lace kerchief. "Another cherry cocoa, please Pfannee?" she asked one of her blonde groupies. "Of course, anything, sweetie!" Pfannee said. "Oh, something must be horribly wrong with him, how could he break up with me of all people? I would understand if it was Shensen, what with that nose of hers." Shensen's mouth went agate and she stared at Galinda angrily. Then she smiled, suddenly remembering that she had to be strong for her friend. "But me, I wake up two hours earlier than I have to so I can get dolled up, just for him." Galinda cried. "Even without the makeup, I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever going to get! Then he said that there was someone else, I hope he doesn't mean Elphie, why, she's so hideous, her skin clashes with everything!" All of Galinda's friends laughed hysterically. Elphaba, who was fetching Galinda her mirror, looked back at her blonde roommate, her smile dropped, and so did the mirror she was holding, with a loud crash. Glass shattered and flew everywhere. "Oh no" Galinda said as she heard Elphaba's door slam shut. "What have I done?"

Galinda didn't talk to Elphaba for the rest of the night, part of the reason being that her door stayed shut the duration of the evening until bed. That morning, when Galinda woke up at 5:00 to apply her pricey cosmetics, Elphaba had already left. _Probably gone to the library early again._ Galinda thought. _Or she got up before the sun rises just to avoid seeing me…_. Galinda suddenly remembered her insensitive comment from that evening. Then she said out loud "I have to fix this!" Without putting on any makeup except a little eyeliner and some blush, she picked out a simple dress from her closet. To the shock of everyone she passed in the hallway, she hadn't even curled her beautiful blonde hair, but simply brushed it and put it in a pony tail with a pink bow. _When chasing your best friend, you have to look somewhat descent!, _she thought to herself as she sprinted through the quad. Finally, Galinda reached the library. Never having been in such a place before, she almost fainted at the overwhelming sight of so many books! Walking around for a bit, looking at all the covers and bindings _It's so, so colorful!_ Galinda thought. _Wait! Snap out of it, Galinda! You're here for one reason and one reason only, to find Elphaba. Besides, think of how stupid you probably look right now, gazing around like you have no idea where you are And dressed like, well one of them! Get out now!! _Galinda wondered why everyone wasn't running up to her to get an autograph or a piece of fashion advice. Frankly, many of these girls needed Galinda's mentoring, they all dressed the same, grey and white. She was lucky to have run out of her dorm so quickly wearing her plainest sundress, or her normally elaborate outfits would cause her to stick out like a sore thumb. Finally, she found Elphaba in the back of the freakishly silent library, reading a very large book. As Galinda approached, Elphaba looked up, then looked down at the book again quickly when she saw who was coming. Galinda stood in front of Elphaba's table for a few moments, when her emerald-skinned friend said "Why are you here, oh, where you going to read? Wow, that's a first! I'm afraid these books don't come with pictures." By the look on Galinda's face, she looked like she was going to burst into tears herself. "Elphie" she said. "Elphie, I am so sorry, what I said, my emotions can cause me to say crazy things, I was angry with Fiyero, I'm sorry, Elphaba, I really am." Some small teardrops began to fall down Elphaba's cheeks and onto the pages of the huge book she had in her lap. "I don't blame you for what you said, who would want to be with a green ugly freak like me?" she said. "I did believe I could change my appearance to get Fiyero to like me, but after what you said, I don't think its worth it anymore. I can't believe I actually thought he could love me." Galinda fell onto her knees in front of Elphaba, and she talked to her softly and kindly. "Elphaba, Fiyero does love you, he loves you for who you are, I love you for who you are, as a friend of course." Elphaba chuckled slightly "Believe me, I know that's what you meant!" she said. Galinda added "Ok, first of all, you are not a freak, you are the kindest, sweetest girl I have ever met, and you've felt like more a friend to me than any of the many, many friends I've had."

"You're the only friend I've ever had, Galinda." Elphaba said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Another thing, Elphaba, you're not ugly, you're beautiful, and you're not green, you're emerald, the prettiest emerald I've ever seen."

"Really?" Elphaba asked.

"Absolutely! Can we get out of here now? The silence is making me nauseas." Galinda said. "Sure" said Elphaba "Besides, this book is making my legs go numb." She laughed.

"Friends?" asked Galinda.

"Forever." said Elphaba.

And the forever best friends walked to class together….


	2. Chapter 2

Fiyero sat alone in his dorm, contemplating what he had just done. _Ok, I've broken up with Galinda, but Elphaba still acts like she hates me, what do I do now! I wish she could see past my self absorbed and shallow personality and see the real me! Oh Elphie, please love me as I love you! _Suddenly, he heard a sharp knock on the door. He recognized the voice behind the door immediately. 

"Fiyero, are you in there? Please come out, I need to talk to you!" Galinda said. Girls are not allowed in the boy's dormitories at Shiz, so Fiyero groaned quietly, so his ex-girlfriend would not hear him, and rolled his eyes. He walked to the door and opened it partway to reveal Galinda, in a small pink dress. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying, and her normally extravagant makeup had been reduced to a small amount of foundation, eyeliner, and eye shadow. She looked at him in that take-me-back-you-know-you-want-me way that would ordinarily bring Fiyero to his knees begging for forgiveness. 

"Galinda, I know I really sprung this on you, but I felt like it was time for us--" Fiyero said, and Galinda cut him off.

"I understand, that's why I'm here. I wanted to thank you for our beautiful relationship and for all you've done." It sounded awfully rehearsed, Fiyero half expected her to pull out some index cards with notes on them.

"Really?" Fiyero asked, in awe. "I'm really happy you understand, because I was expecting you to be coming here to beg me to take you back!" he said laughing. 

Galinda giggled in her "Galinda" way. "Yeah, I was planning that yesterday when you first told me, but I had a nice talk with Elphaba. She really is great to talk to when I'm upset." Fiyero shuddered at her name. He had a dreamy look in his eyes when he pictured her beautiful face. _Ok, Fiyero, back to Earth._ Galinda continued, "She let me talk, and she really listened, she really cares about me. She told me if I wanted to cry, I could." 

"I can see you took advantage of that." Fiyero said.

"Yeah.." said Galinda

"I would love it if you would to ask Elphie to the Ozdust on Friday." Galinda continued with a smile. "You have no idea how happy that would make her."

Fiyero's heart jumped up in his throat. _She is pretty much telling me to do something she would have killed me for yesterday!_ He thought. Then something dawned on him.

"Wait, who will you go with?" he asked.

"I was just planning on going just as a friend to Elphaba." Galinda said.

"The status quo has taken a toll, Galinda." Fiyero said. "I don't how this is going to stand with the rest of the student body…" Galinda looked rather surprised.

"I'm getting sick and tired of being a symbol of blonde ignorance and popularity and a placeholder for the next Marilyn!" she said angrily. "Although I can't do anything about it physically," she said, smiling, and tossing her beautiful blonde hair, "I want to show that I can be pretty and popular, and still be best friends with Elphie."

Galinda felt proud to stand for her best friend. She thought she needed a nice change, and quite frankly, Elphaba _really was_ the only real friend she ever had. Nothing much would change, she just would spend less time on her image and more time looking at the inside picture, which is what really counts. If Elphaba has taught Galinda one lesson, it would be to "be who you are, not what people want you to be." Those words rang in her head forever after her talk with Elphaba. "I'm really glad you understand why I'm here, Fiyero." Galinda said, still smiling. She gave him a friendly hug. "See you at the Ozdust, Fiyero!" she said. She flounced off to her dorm to get dolled up, giggling and humming a happy tune to herself.

_Galinda and Elphaba's dorm before the dance…_

Elphaba seemed more cheerful than usual. Galinda knew why. _Fiyero, you're making Elphaba the happiest green girl in all of Oz! _she thought. It made her happy to know that things were going to work out. 

Of course she wasn't going to tell Elphaba right away that she set them up. 

"Elphie, you seem perky this evening! What's up?" Galinda said, smiling to herself. 

Elphaba immediately halted her perkiness when she noticed Galinda. Her face flushed and she looked embarrassed. "I'm going to the Ozdust tonight." She said quickly.

"Elphaba, that's great! Who asked you?" Galinda asked, little did Elphie know…

Elphaba blushed, even through her emerald face. "Fiyero…" she said softly, as if to be ashamed that she was in love with her best friend's ex-boyfriend. Galinda was elated. She jumped up and down and squealed. Her blonde ringlets bounced. Elphaba was soon wrapped in a crushing embrace.

"Elphie, I'm so happy! Yay for you!" Galinda bounced up and down. The pink furball moved like a super ball. "Oooh, we HAVE to get you all ready!"

The very idea of yet another makeover just put Galinda over the edge. Her already bubbly personality was fed by a sudden rush of adrenalin.

Elphaba, meanwhile was just nervous and excited. This was a bad combination. She felt like she was going to throw up, but Fiyero, he's every girl's dream.

"Why does he want to go to the Ozdust with a piece of asparagus?" Elphaba asked. Galinda looked at her sympathetically.

"C'mon, Elphie, we need to talk" she said, taking Elphaba by the arm.

They strolled down the hallowed halls of Shiz. Elphaba clunking along, looking down at the floor, and Galinda walking confidently, her head held high. 

"Elphaba, why are you so negative about yourself?" Galinda asked.

"Oh, gee, I don't know!" Elphaba said sarcastically. "Maybe because I'm GREEN!"

"Well, once again, you're not green, you're emerald. And, I'll have you know that emerald is an extremely valuable and expensive gemstone--"

"Galinda, I don't want to be valuable and expensive, I want to be beautiful!" Elphaba quickly cupped her hands over her mouth. Galinda flashed her another sympathetic and concerned look. They stopped walking and Elphaba leaned up against a wall and slid down, she pulled her legs to her chest. She put her hands over her face. Galinda sat with Elphaba and smoothed her hair, talking softly. "Elphie, so what if you have emerald skin? You can still be that girl in all of Fiyero's dreams. You must learn to stop fighting your appearance. Embrace your inner beauty and follow your heart of gold." Elphaba looked up at her. Galinda took out her frilly cloth and wiped Elphaba's eyes. "Galinda, you weren't supposed to know that." Elphaba said. 

"Elphaba, I've known you too long to not know that you hate what you look like no matter what I try to dress you up in." Galinda said jokingly. They hugged, and Galinda looked closely at her kerchief. Hey, maybe some of that green came off! 

"I know, you're just trying to be nice, but I clash with everything!" Elphaba said. 

"We just need to find your color!" Galinda said enthusiastically. _I've found it already, black. _she thought. _This is gonna be tough. _

_Galinda and Elphaba's dorm, 3 hours later, T minus 2 hours till Ozdust. _

The girls went out together to the Ozian Plaza to get Elphaba a new dress. "Ok, this is how it's done, you find a color you look good in, then you go nuts with it!" Galinda said. _That's for sure. _thought Elphaba, as she sorted through the sea of black bracelets, earrings, purses, and hair accessories Galinda bought.Meanwhile, Galinda was fishing around in her huge pink makeup bag, taking out flowers, ribbons, necklaces, earrings, nail polish, all in pink. 

"We are going to make you look so amazing, Elphie!" Galinda squealed. "There's just something about this dress that just screamed _Elphaba_ when I looked at it."

"I like it a lot too, Galinda. Thanks for helping me." Elphaba said, gazing at the dress. It really was beautiful, long black silk with frilly sleeves and beads along the front. Elphaba decided she was going to let Galinda do whatever she wanted to her outer façade. She didn't really care at that moment, just the fact that Fiyero asked her out was enough to make her go to the dance in one of her black frocks. 

Elphaba put her new dress on and admired it in Galinda's mirror. She saw Galinda walk up behind her and stop dead in her tracks.

"Elphaba, is that really you?" she asked, almost jokingly. But it really was hard to believe it was her, all dressed up in a gorgeous gown. Elphaba gushed, she looked scared at the same time. Galinda took Elphaba to her vanity. "Ok, Elphie, time to break out the hair products." she said. She whipped out a pink brush and some fancy creams written in a language even Elphaba didn't understand. 

As she began brushing Elphaba's long black hair, a question arose.

"Galinda, you wake up 2 hours early everyday just to get ready for class, how are you going to get yourself all dolled up in time?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me! I've already got my dress on, I just need to put all my makeup on. I've got it all planned out, 2 hours till the dance, I'll spend one hour on you and one on me!" Galinda said. 

"Ok, I'll say that the next time you wake me up at 4 in the morning with the hairdryer!" Elphaba joked. 

"Hold still, Elphie!" Galinda said, combing out a large knot. Elphaba squirmed a little. She made a face that indicated she did not enjoy having her hair ripped out. Galinda picked up a cute black hairclip and she pulled back some of Elphaba's hair, clipping it into place. Elphaba's ebony locks fell to her back and over her shoulders. She added eyeliner and sparkly shadow. Elphaba looked in the mirror. She cocked her head to the side and grinned. Approval. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, well I don't really have an excuse for not updating

**Ok, well I don't really have an excuse for not updating. Can I blame life? I sort of….forgot about the story and tried to write new ones. But I couldn't get a good story out. Maybe it's my brain saying, "You can't write a good fanfiction until you finish the one you're on!!" Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this!!**

**-weirdal66 **

Elphaba's grin soon turned into a wide smile when she saw herself in the mirror. Her reaction stayed the same for a while as she just stared at her reflection. Galinda snapped her fingers in front of Elphaba's face.

"Elphie, snap out of it!!" she whispered loudly.

Elphaba blinked quickly and turned to face Galinda. She looked at her, wide eyed.

"Is this what you feel like all the time, Galinda?"

"Well…I don't know, I..I"

Elphaba leaped up onto her feet. "This must be what beauty feels like! I feel…kind of..high!!" Elphaba giggled.

"Galinda, were have you been for the first month and a half of school?! Why didn't you try all of this a long time ago?"

Galinda stared up at Elphaba, who had jumped up on her bed.

"Well…" Galinda began. "I've been here with you, and I try to doll you up every morning. But no, you have to go to the library to get even smarter than you already are!"

Elphaba sat down on the bed next to Galinda. She returned to her normal self.

"Oh, yeah…" she said, placing her chin in the palm of her hand. She looked down at her watch and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"GALINDA WHY ARE WE SITTING HERE TALKING THE DANCE STARTS IN 30 MINTUTES AND YOU'RE NOT READY YET!!" she screamed. Galinda shrieked.

"OH MY OZ!! ELPHIE, HELP ME!!"

Elphaba grabbed the giant pink makeup bag and shoved it into her friend's hands.

"Here, go quickly!! We're going to get you ready on time." Elphaba said.

Galinda sat down in front of her mirror and went to work on her already beautiful face.

_Wow.._ Elphaba thought. _I am so lucky to have a friend like Galinda. We are both so different yet she is still so nice to me, the only person who ever has been nice to me, besides Nessa…_

Galinda slammed down her eyeliner pencil. "Done!" she said. She grabbed Elphaba's wrist. "Let's go!" she said.

At the Ozdust

When the girls arrived at the ballroom, they stood at the entry way, staring up at the big shiny sign that read _Ozdust Ballroom_. Galinda squealed and ran inside, pulling Elphaba with her.

"Oh, Oz, he's already here." Elphaba said. "I can't do this, Galinda, let's go home." Galinda looked at her, mouth agate.

"Elphie, we have worked too long and too hard for you to give up. Think of what we've been through in the past 3 days. Now put all that behind you and keep moving forward!" she smiled.

"Elphie, he really does love you, look." Galinda whispered. Fiyero walked over to them, holding a beautiful red rose. He got down on one knee, as if to be proposing to her, and handed her the rose.

"For you, my love." he said.

"Oh, watch out for the thorns." he added, and he grabbed Elphaba's hand before she pricked her finger. Elphaba gazed into Fiyero's eyes and fell into his mesmerizing stare. They moved a little closer.

"…Well, I'll just leave you two alone then…" Galinda said, as she slowly backed away.

She squealed quietly as she pranced over to her other friends. Shenshen looked over Galinda's shoulder and gave Elphaba a dirty look. "So you got the asparagus a date? What's the big deal?" she said with a smirk.

Galinda put her hands on her hips and looked at them both, very surprised.

"I cannot believe you two! I thought you were my friends!" she said

"We were, till you started hanging out with your cucumber roommate more than us!" Phannee said.

"Well, I like being with Elphie, she's a better friend than either of you have ever been!!" Galinda said. She stormed off, tears streaming down her face. She tried to let it go, and after the dance, she and Elphaba walked home together.

The next morning, Breakfast

The girls had made an agreement, Elphaba had to let Phannee and Shenshen sit with them at all meals, but Galinda would sit with Elphaba during classes. That morning at breakfast, Galinda and Elphaba both arrived together and sat down next to each other to eat eggs and French Toast. When Galinda's friends arrived, they passed their table as if they didn't know Galinda. Galinda ignored this and continued eating.

"Why aren't your friends sitting with us?" Elphaba asked, a little confused.

"They aren't ready just yet to accept our friendship." she said, looking down.

"Galinda, you lost your friendship with them for me? I never wanted you to feel like you couldn't be friends with other people. Don't feel like just because you're the only friend I have that means you have to spend all your time with me."

They looked at each other, and Elphaba flashed a smile. "Go talk to them, they'll understand, trust me. Well, don't, I'm not very experienced in the whole bffl's department."

Galinda stared at her other friends, who were paying no attention to her and eating with other blonde preppies. She slowly got up out of her seat. "No Elphie, I trust you." she said, still staring at her ex-posse. Elphaba watched as Galinda walked slowly across the room to the table. She repeatedly looked back behind her at Elphaba. Each time, Elphaba would grin and motion forward with her hand. When Galinda reached the table, she was talking to them. Elphaba turned back to face her book.

Galinda was thinking to herself as she talked to the group at the table. _Elphie, thank you for this beautiful gift of true friendship. _


End file.
